Sara Phaley
Race: Cophuranee * Gender: Female * Skin color: Blue * Eye color: Ice blue * Hair color: Black * Age: 38 * height: 169cm * Home planet: Cophuranee * Marital status: Single * Rank: ESS Supreme Commander * Ship: DBC Dominance * Quote: "Where we are going, the advantage is on our side." Born on Cophuran Sara was 10, when her homeworld fell victim to a Dhilani invasion push. Although the attempt was thwarted it left the young Sara traumatized and like many other cophuranee she never spoke of the crisis at all for a long time. Years later Sara, now a young but aspiring officer in the UPMF Navy, served as first mate on one of the mighty battle stations orbiting Bricera, when she would once more be faced with her childhood trauma - and the chance to overcome her fears once and for all. Early years Sara Phaley was born on Cophuran. She was 10, when the Dhilani attacked and tried to take over Cophuran. This event left a deep scar in her soul and like many other cophuranee she never spoke of the crisis at all for a long 12 years. After the foundation of the United Planets Sara, now a young officer in the UPMF Navy, was transferred to Bridesta 1, one of the mighty Diamond-class battle stations orbiting the planet Bricera. Although in most ways boring, it was a comfortable position. Through the years, she made it to chief tactical officer on the station and became the right hand of General Ty Montarin. The memories of her past returned every now and then. When the Dhilani arrived at Bricera it was Sara to first see and recognize them. Brutally confronted with her childhood fear she seemed to fall into a dark and endless nightmare. It was due to the success of General Vince Trageton's plans that she realised that this menace was by far not as undefeatable as they would make everybody think. Within the course of events she revealed to have a great talent for tactics and was soon given her own command. Yet, it was only for a short period of time. The moment Phlic Aelhoc took over government of the United Planets and banished all Cophuranee from the UPMMF, Sara lost her command and due to her connetction to Trageton was placed under arrest aboard one of the UPMF's Diamond Stations. To her luck, This high security prison wa the very same one, Lady Shiromy Vaylon was brought, after she had been captured at Khall. When Shiromy managed to escape, aided by her allies under Trageton's command, Sara was able to flee with her and joined Trageton's rebellion. Taking a position as Trageton's tactical aide, her talent earned the Task Force many victories against the UPMF, finally leading to the UPMF's ultimate defeat in orbit over Khetaris. In the following years, Sara would stick to Trageton and his course, building up the Empire of the seven Suns and becoming the first ESS fleet Admiral, commanding her fleet from aboard her flagship ESS Dominance. With the growing of the ESS, its fleet was re-structured, deviding the massive armada into several large battlegroups. In this process, Sara stepped up once again and became one of five ESS Supreme Commanders.